Oh Natsu you Baka!
by fantasyfan12341234
Summary: Lucy gets blasted by an amateur bandit on a mission. When she returns home she suddenly turns into a cat! The next morning when Natsu and Happy barge into her house they find no Lucy, but a little golden cat. Captured by her cuteness, Natsu takes her home as he worriedly searches for his best friend. But she is right in front of him all along. Oh Natsu you baka! (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, I just adore the idea of Fairy Tail characters getting turned into cats! Especially if it's Natsu or Lucy. I hope you enjoy the story, and please let me know if you see any grammatical errors, it would be really appreciated. Happy reading.**

**Other notes:**

**I am using British English and I do not own any rights to Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

In the kingdom of Fiore high in the snowy mountains, a Celestial mage and a Fire Dragon Slayer were in a one sided battle with an amateur bandit who managed to rob a wealthy CEO of a shampoo company.

Lucy a young and brave Fairy Tail wizard summoned her trusted celestial spirit to deal with him.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" she called as she waved Virgo's key in the air.

Almost instantly, a lovely maid with short pink hair and sea blue eyes appeared from a pool of brilliant light.

"Greetings Princess. Is it time for my punishment?" she asked eagerly.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Er, no…" She turned towards the bandit, "Kick his butt instead!" she ordered.

"Yes, Princess, if you'll excuse me," she said as she drilled a hole in the snow.

"Alright short stuff, give us that 1 million J worth of vase and we'll might go easy on you," said Natsu as he slammed his flaming knuckles together.

The cornered bandit was suddenly knocked off his feet by Virgo, who flew out of the ground in front of him, covering him in snow. He yelped in surprise and he dropped the vase.

Natsu chuckled as he snatched the priceless antique vase off the ground, dusting the snow off it. Lucy ran over to him. "Did Virgo get him?" she asked intently.

Her question was answered by the guy lying in a heap of snow with spiralling eyes, "Hnnn…"

"Yes!" she squealed happily, "200,000 J Here I come!"

"Nicely done Luce! I didn't even punch the guy." He praised with a tooth grin that made Lucy blush slightly.

"Is that all Princess?" asked the maid spirit.

Lucy turned towards her, "Yes, Virgo. Thank you!" she thanked and gave her the thumbs up.

With that the celestial spirit vanished as quickly as she came.

"NATSU! LUCY!" cried a flying blue tomcat.

They glanced up to see Happy flying towards them. He landed on Natsu's head.

"Hey Happy, you finally found us huh?" Natsu said to the little ball of fur with wings.

"Aye!" he shouted enthusiastically.

However before Natsu or Lucy could register, the bandit regained consciousness and shot Lucy with a golden blast in the back, knocking her face flat in the snow.

"You bastard!" Natsu roared before he knocked him out cold.

"Ouch…" moaned Lucy.

Happy flew over to her worriedly.

"Are you okay Lucy?" his voice quivered a little.

"Yeah Happy, don't worry about me," She said as she rubbed her shoulder where she got hit.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried, "Can you stand?" he asked as he helped her up.

"My shoulder hurts a bit, but don't worry. It's nothing a hot bath can't fix," explained Lucy, feeling bad for making them worry so much.

"Now, let's collect our reward!"

* * *

><p>Night fell on the busy town of Magnolia. The stars ornamented the dark sky and the full moon flooded the town in moonlight. The wind was still, and the air wasn't too chilly either. Some of the houses that Lucy passed had a few lights on and she could see the families getting ready to retire for the day, while others, like an old grey haired couple, sat in front of the warm fire sipping some red wine.<p>

Lucy hummed as she walked along the little wall near the canal that flowed beside her house, balancing with her arms. She was happy that her rent was taken care of for a few weeks.

Little Plu followed behind her, shaking as he did so.

"Oh Plu! My rent is taken care of at least 8 weeks!" she exclaimed "Isn't that great?"

"Puu-Puun!" came the reply.

Lucy giggled at how adorable the little Nikora was.

As she unlocked the door to her house the grandfather clock that stood in the hallway struck quarter to midnight. The golden haired mage decided to take a nice hot steamy bath as her injured shoulder still ached a bit.

She filled her pink bath tub with hot water and left the tap running while she searched for some bathing salts. She was wrapped in a towel, ready to hop in. Plu sat at the edge of the bathtub swinging his little legs back and forth.

Lucy chuckled at the sight.

"Trust me Plu, there is nothing as nice as a lavender scented bath at midnight," she said as if it was a regular occurrence to her.

Just then, the old grandfather clock struck midnight and all of a sudden Lucy was enveloped in a strange golden light. Plu disappeared in fright.

When the light faded Lucy was surprised to find that her bathroom was twice as big and that she was standing on all fours.

She was a cat!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually fangirled while I was writing this... I love it! I love it! I love it! Lucy is sooo cuuutee! I actually wish they made an episode where Lucy actually gets turned into cat :3 *giggles intently just at the thought of it***

**Alright, let's not drag this out. I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"KYAAAAA!" screamed the little golden cat. Feeling her body with her little paws.

"Oh no! This can't be happening!"

She looked around.

She was surrounded by her white towel that she worn only a second ago. The hot steamy bath gave off a sweet and relaxing lavender smell. The bathroom mirror was foggy due to the heat. Everything was enormous and what's worse she was locked inside!

Lucy, realising how serious her situation was headed for the door, in order to escape. But it was useless. She could barely reach the doorknob despite that she rose on her two feet. She whimpered in despair and slumped on the green mat.

'_This is just great! Just when my rent was finally sorted.'_ She thought to herself and decided it was for the best that she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a bubble gum haired boy and his blue flying tomcat, jumped through the window of Lucy's apartment.<p>

"Morning Luce! Happy and I was hoping that-"He stopped abruptly realising that Lucy was nowhere to be found.

"Luce?" he asked in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Morning Luce! …"<p>

The yellow fury cat sat bolt upright at the sound of a familiar voice of Natsu.

"Natsu!" she shouted in joy.

'_Thank the stars! For once I am glad that he barged in uninvited!'_

"Natsu! In here! Open the door!"

* * *

><p>"Wait! Did you hear that Natsu?" pointed out Happy.<p>

They heard constant meowing and scratching.

Natsu headed for the bathroom door.

"Is that a cat..?"

Lucy suddenly jumped up in his arms as he unlocked the door.

"Hey!"

The cat meowed at him eagerly as if it was trying to tell him something.

"Look Natsu! It's a cat! But what was it doing in Lucy's bathroom…" he wondered in mid-air.

"I don't know, but hey! Isn't it cute?"

Natsu flashed another one of his heart warming grins which made the little cat in his arms stop meowing for a second.

"Do you think this cat is Lucy's Natsu?" asked the blue exceed.

"I dunno, Lucy never mentioned that she had a cat…"

* * *

><p>"Natsu you baka! It's me! I'm Lucy! Can you not tell?!"<p>

* * *

><p>But her words meant nothing more to Natsu's ears than 'Mew'.<p>

"I think we should keep…" he lifted the cat up for a quick inspection, "_her_, until we find out where Lucy is."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment as he did so, but the little red stain on her cheeks was hidden by her fur.

"Yeah. It's strange for her not to be at the guild at this hour. I wonder if we just missed her."

Natsu carried Lucy in his arms, while she clung to his shoulder, giving Happy death glares that he was not able to recognise her.

* * *

><p>"Happy! You too are an idiot! Can you not see that it's me! Think back! It was probably that bandit's blast!"<p>

* * *

><p>Despite Happy being a flying cat, he was an exceed. He was from a completely different universe and a completely different race. He could not understand Lucy at all.<p>

Happy glanced at the cat.

"I know that she is cute and all, but doesn't she mew too much for a cat?" complained Happy.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Natsu looked down at the yellow fur ball in his hands. It looked into his eyes intently. They were dark chocolate brown.

Natsu stared deep into them. He couldn't help himself. He began to stroke under Lucy' chin.

* * *

><p>'<em>Natsu, please put two and two together already! My eyes, you must remember my- Wait… what are you..?'<em>

She felt a very comfortable feeling under her chin as Natsu's hand stroked it.

'_This…this…actually feels nice.'_

She began to purr relentlessly.

* * *

><p>"Oh look she purrs! She must like me!" pointed out Natsu with a grin.<p>

Happy looked at him seeming a little jealous.

"Natsu, all cats purr when you stroke under their chin." he pointed out rudely.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh my gosh! A little bit to the left! To the left! Now down! You hit the spot!'<em>

* * *

><p>"Really? You don't do that." He said and began to stroke under Happy's chin.<p>

"Because I am an exceed!" he yelled.

Meanwhile Lucy melted in Natsu's arms.

The trio arrived at the giant door way leading into the Fairy Tail's guild hall.

"Morning mina!" he shouted.

"Morning" replied some.

Natsu trotted over to Team Natsu's table where Erza, Gray, Lucy and on some occasions Juvia would sit.

He came to a quick halt when he saw that Lucy wasn't sitting there.

The cat wiggled in his arms and broke free, landing on the table

"Where did that cat come from?" asked Gray in surprise.

"Mew! Mew, mew mew…" meowed the anxious cat on the table, unnecessarily.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh! They are so dumb!'<em>

"Guys it's me Lucy!"

* * *

><p>"Where did you find it?" asked the scarlet haired maiden in the silver armour.<p>

Juvia, who couldn't tear her eyes away from the little cutie, couldn't help herself…

"Oh come here you cute kitty, kitty…" she cooed, and scratched behind her ears, "Aren't you cute? Aren't you just cute?"

"Uh, Juvia? Why are you…" Gray began but he soon understood as Lucy began to purr and lean towards Juvia.

His eyes sparkled at the sight.

"Hey, now that you mention it…she is kinda cute…" and he too was at it before he knew it.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh no Juvia not you too…woah…this is actually…<em>amazing!_ Oh my gosh Juvia! Don't stop! Please don't stop! Yes right there! Oh yes, right there! Meow!'_

She felt another hand scratch behind the other ear. She opened an eye briefly to observe who it was: it was Gray, who was scratching just as nicely as Juvia.

'_Oh my stars! This is incredible! You guys hit the spot!'_

Lucy was completely overwhelmed by the sensation when a third hand, belonging to Erza, started to stroke her chest.

She was in it now. She was purring with all her might.

"You guys don't stop!" she meowed.

* * *

><p>Gray chuckled at her reaction. Juvia's eyes were still sparkling as she continued to stroke behind Lucy's ear.<p>

"What a fine cat!" Erza observed.

Natsu watched the whole process in amusement but he remembered that her best friend is still nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys! Did you see Lucy this morning? I stopped by her house and she wasn't there. I was hoping that she would be here by now." Natsu admitted, "I am kinda worried…"

"You mean Lucy is missing?" said Erza as she drew her hand away to hold her chin.

She hummed to herself thoughtfully.

"I can't think of anywhere else where she would be…"

"Maybe she just went shopping." Suggested Gray as he too drew his hand away and leaned back.

"Juvia thinks so too. You two just got back after a rather long mission didn't you?," said Juvia.

"I suppose…" answered Natsu, "I better bring her cat back then."

"What? This is Lucy's cat?" realised Juvia in annoyance and immediately stopped scratching behind Lucy's ear.

Lucy, who now was lying on her back, stretched out like a rug, was panting in satisfaction.

"Meow!" she emitted.

Natsu giggled and bopped her nose.

"That's rather odd," stated Erza, "She never mentioned owning a cat."

"That's true. But still we found it in Lucy's bathroom." Explained Happy.

"Maybe it sneaked in somehow." Added Gray.

"But still I'm gonna keep it until she comes back, just in case it is hers," concluded Natsu.

"Alright Happy, let's go look for Lucy."

"Aye sir!" he shouted an popped his wings, ready to find their missing blonde celestial mage

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks for reading! Please review and if you spot any grammatical spelling mistakes please let me know! Hugs and take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Natsu, I'm hungry!" whined a little fur-ball that sat on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu and Happy, accompanied by a beautiful golden haired cat searched the entire town in hopes of finding their team mate, Lucy Heartfilia. However what they didn't know was that the person whom they were searching was for walking beside them the whole time.

She couldn't believe how blind they were… She was walking gloomily beside the two down the paved streets of the enchanting town of Magnolia.

The sun had begun to retire for the day behind the mountains. The regular occurrence painted the sky all shades of red and orange, creating a beautiful display of painted puffy clouds.

The towns people, along with the setting sun, had also begun to call it a day. The people at the market were closing their stalls and loading their goods onto a cart. The shops were closing and people were drawing their blinds.

The pink haired Salamander rubbed the back of his head reluctantly. They still haven't found Lucy yet.

"Well I guess we did look everywhere…," said Natsu "Let's head home then."

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting on the wooden windowsill at an open window of Natsu's and Happy's house, staring thoughtfully into the sunset, while her tail was swinging gracefully from side to side.<p>

The sun's last rays disappeared with a wink and gave way to the night darkness.

Outside the night was quiet and smelled of earth and wood, as you would expect to find in a forest.

Then suddenly, Lucy's nose caught the wonderful scent of fried fish, coming from the kitchen, where Natsu and Lucy were preparing supper.

"Fish! Thanks god! I am starving!" said Happy.

"You bet buddy! Good thing we went fishing the other day, otherwise we'd be short of food today," explained Natsu as he removed his blazing hand from under the frying pan, "Especially with our new kitty cat here."

Natsu set some fish on a blue plate for Happy and he searched for another clean one for himself. He found one that wasn't too dirty, with only a spec of some dried gravy on it. He scraped it off before slamming some fish on it.

He shoved the empty frying pan into the corner of the kitchen and carried the plated to the little wooden table in the middle of the room.

He pulled his chair out and it scraped against the floor. Happy landed in the seat next to him.

Natsu slammed his hands together and gave thanks for the meal before he began to wolf his food down.

Meanwhile a little golden cat silently made her way beside Natsu and tapped his leg with her paw.

Natsu looked down at her in surprise.

"Oh sorry" he apologised as he dropped a whole fish beside her.

"Watch out because it's hot!" he warned.

Lucy inhaled the beautiful crispy smell of the fish in front of her, and like a signal her belly rumbled loudly before she lashed at it.

"Heh Hahhppyhh," Natsu began, with his mouth full, "Whahh do youhh hhink we hhhould hhall hhher?"

He swallowed his food.

"Well I runno," replied Happy, with his mouth also full, "Don't youhh hhhink Lushi alerehhdy nahhmed herr?

"Nah, we don't even know if it is her cat."

Lucy looked up at them and scowled.

* * *

><p>'<em>Of course I am not Lucy's cat you bakas! I <em>AM_ Lucy!' _she huffed then got back to eating her fish.

* * *

><p>Happy began to think.<p>

"Huh… how about Hotaru as in 'Firefly'?" he suggested. "Because she is yellow like a glowing firefly."

"Not bad," decided Natsu, then looked down at the cat to see if the name matched her.

To his surprise the cat was throwing daggers at him with her eyes.

"I don't think she likes it Happy." Admitted Natsu.

The blue exceed got back to eating his fish greedily.

"Well that's her bad." He concluded.

"What about…" he regarded the cat thoughtfully, "Miki."

"What?! Miki as in beautiful princess?!" asked Happy incredulously, "That's so girly!"

"But look at her, doesn't she remind you of a princess? She is cute, with golden fur and she has pretty brown eyes. A total princess." Said Natsu.

Lucy's eyes were overflowing with warmth at all the things he said about her, even though she was a cat and did he not know that she was Lucy.

Happy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Natsu bent down and picked Lucy up.

"Hello Miki." He said flashing that charming smile of his.

Her heart quickened its pace and she blushed.

Natsu smiled and rubbed his nose against hers, cooing her name. "Miki, Miki, Mikiii…"

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up. She was sleeping on the sofa and curled into a ball. Her eyes almost immediately adjusted to the darkness.<p>

She did not know the reason why she woke up so suddenly, but she did know that there was no way that she was going to go back to sleep.

With that knowledge, she stretched and yawned gracefully before she hopped onto the floor. Unfortunately she landed on top of a pile of saucepans that tumbled over at the impact resulting in a loud clash.

She closed her eyes in panic, waiting for the boys to wake up. But they didn't, instead Happy began to snore. Loudly.

"Phew!" she breathed and then got up to explore the house.

She has only been to Natsu's house once so she was curious what other secrets Natsu harboured here.

She strolled across the different rooms and examined the different pieces of furniture, along with some quirky items.

Suddenly she heard Natsu call out.

"Igneel!"

She darted to his room, where he sat bolt up-right in his hammock, his hand reaching for the ceiling.

Lucy silently walked towards the hammock, Happy lay sleeping there beside him.

Natsu sighed sadly as he dropped his hand on his lap and leaned back on his hammock, letting his hand hang off it loosely.

A few seconds later, Lucy hoped onto his chest.

"Well hello there Miki." He greeted, quietly so Happy wouldn't wake.

"Meow." She replied.

Natsu chuckled to himself softly and stroked Lucy's head.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" he murmured.

Miki laid down on his chest and replied with a soft mew.

There was a moment of silence and Natsu stopped petting Lucy for a second.

All went still.

"I had a dream about Igneel…" he confessed, "I hated it," he continued. "I was on a clearing in a huge forest with Igneel then all of a sudden he took off, without a word. I tried to run after him but I kept tripping and falling until he was completely out of sight."

His voice was frail and he seemed so vulnerable for a second there.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh Natsu…' <em>thought Lucy as her heart quietly broke inside her chest.

* * *

><p>"I miss him a lot you know," he proceeded in a low husky voice. "I don't understand why he left, without even a goodbye…Sometimes I wonder if it was because of me…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't even think that!" rebuked Lucy stomping her feet.<p>

"Igneel would be really proud of you and I am sure that his heart was broken when he had to leave you!" she cried, her eyes conveying the determination to get this through to him.

* * *

><p>Miki got really forceful all of a sudden and her meows were short and directed.<p>

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden, Miki?" he asked, as he stroked her head again, "You … don't think so?"

* * *

><p>"No." replied Lucy as a 'Meow!'<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu eased a little and his eyes were overflowing with relief at the little yellow cat's reply.<p>

"Thanks Miki," he added.

"But you know, my best friend is also missing. You know the girl who owns the apartment that I found you in." he explained needlessly.

His expression turned indecipherable for a second before he continued.

"I just hope she is alright, I don't know what I would do if she too disappeared on me." He munched on his bottom lip for a while.

"She is quite amazing you know!" Natsu said suddenly, "She can kick butt like no one else, and she may be an absolute weirdo, which she totally is..., but she is always there for you when you need her and she would never leave you in a time of need."

He scratched behind Miki's ear and smiled.

"And when all seems hopeless she she smiles at you and that's when you know that no matter how powerful you enemy is you will defeat them because she's put all her faith in you."

He chuckled as he recited a memory.

"Which is why I have to find Lucy..."

* * *

><p>"Natsu..." she breathed as his words reached her heart. A little salty tear prickled down her furry cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>Miki mewed softly, then Natsu noticed the little tear drop and wiped it with his thumb.<p>

"Don't worry Miki, I will find Lucy, I promise."

And with that Lucy set her head down again on Natsu's chest.

* * *

><p><em>'Oh Natsu, you baka...' she thought to herself.<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, so this is what we know!" stated the redhead S-class reequip mage to the whole guild, who became increasingly concerned about her unusual absence.<p>

She was pacing up and down the hall, in front of board that had _'Finding Lucy' _written on it in a neat hand writing.

"Lucy went missing and was last seen 24 hours ago after she came home from a mission." As she said that she drew and arrow using her black marker and added the facts.

She turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Has anybody noticed anything unusual in the past couple of days before her disappearance, that could help us with finding Lucy?"

"I lost one of my potions!" a person in the crowd shout out.

"There was a huge thunderstorm a while back!" someone called out.

"I lost my lucky penny," said Droy.

Everyone shot him a glare.

"What? I never loose my lucky penny!"

Erza facepalmed herself.

"I said…something USEFUL!" she roared.

Everyone shivered at Titania's outbust.

Natsu, who was holding Miki in his arms, put his hand up.

"Yes Natsu!"

"She was hit on the shoulder on our last mission by some yellow blast from a bandit." Explained Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu!" she exclaimed as now she has another arrow on the board.

"Anything else?" Erza asked.

The guild members looked at each other in despair.

* * *

><p>'<em>Seriously, why does no body see a connection between the blast and a cat suddenly turning up my house?!'<em>

Huffed Lucy internally.

* * *

><p>"Well, Natsu and Happy searched the town for her yesterday didn't you? Did you find any clues of her whereabouts?" Inquired the redhead.<p>

Natsu shook his head. "Nothing, and the thing is I can't get a scent of her anywhere. It's like she just completely disappeared."

"Alright! That leaves us with one option: we all head out to look for Lucy in groups." Erza concluded.

* * *

><p>"What? You are kidding me!" exclaimed the Golden kitty cat incredulously in Natsu's arms.<p>

* * *

><p>"Elfman, Mira, Lisana and Cana! You four are a group."<p>

"Hai!"

"The thunder leagion, you are together."

"Uh-huh."

"Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Romeo, Wendy, Carla and Levy! You are a team!"

"Alright!"

"Yet, Droy, Juvia, Gray are a search party." She ordered, "Everyone else, stay here and keep your eyes open."

Everyone cleared out and immediately began searching for the missing Lucy.

Meanwhile Lucy cringed at how much hassle she has caused but at the same time she admired her guild mates for caring for her so much.

"Hey Erza! What about me and Happy!" complained Natsu while he slid off a table, letting Miki jump on the floor.

"You and I, Natsu are going to jail." Growled Erza.

Both Natsu and Happy gulped.

"We are going to visit a former bandit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked it! I on the other hand have become officially nocturnal. I slept until 3 pm yesterday ( cough last year) and now it's 7.19am... I think I should go to sleep for a while and Happy New Year! **

**P.s. I have novel to read and 5 essays to write for Monday...kill me... x.X **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys! I am so happy that you guys are favourite-ing and following the story! Thanks guys! You are the best! You don't know how happy that makes me :3 ! I hope you will like this chapter. And if you have any questions I don't mind so fire away! **

**Other notes: I don't own Fairy Tail or the rights so ****please don't sue me, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4<strong>

Erza, often nicknamed as Titania, stomped down the corridors of the prison angrily, which was held for bandits and other less serious offenders. Behind her followed, an equally determined Natsu with a scared and worried looking Happy on his shoulders.

"Natsu…I really don't like this place…" whimpered Happy quietly into Natsu's ear.

The prison was situated on a steep mountain. Its walls were ancient and inside it was dark and gloomy. The corridors were lit by flaming torches every few metres on either sides.

The corridor lead to a tall metallic door with rust eating away at its sides, guarded by two guards in armour. The guards crossed their spears to stop the trio from entering.

"State your name and your business." They ordered in unison.

"Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail guild. We are here to talk to Nail Hans, a former bandit captured by our guild about the disappearance of our guild mate." Stated Erza.

The soldiers gave each other a look then nodded at the arrivals.

"Ten minutes."

"Will be plenty. Come on Natsu!" she said as she entered.

* * *

><p>Lucy was lying on the bar counter where she would usually have her banana or strawberry milkshake, depending on what mood she was in, if she was a human. But since she was a cat she couldn't exactly order anything.<p>

She looked at the entrance for the hundredth time this minute to see if Natsu or the others would return from their search – ironically- for her. When she decided they were not coming back she sighed and laid her head down on her paws.

The guild hall was almost deserted except for a few people who were talking amongs themselves in low murmurs. From what Lucy could hear they were rather down-hearted.

She hated this. She was causing so much pain and it was all for nothing. She sighed. Again.

* * *

><p>'<em>If only Warren was here!' she thought to herself desperately.<em>

* * *

><p>But Warren was away on a mission far away and he wasn't going to return until next week! What was she going to do until then?<p>

Natsu held Nail by the collar in his cell, throwing threatening glares at him. The other prisoners were dead quiet once they heard Erza roar. The two cell mates who were just opposite them were hugging each other and shivering in fright as they witnessed the whole thing.

"Gonna ask once more pal. What did you do to Lucy?" interrogated Natsu while he was holding a flaming fist to his face.

The poor guy was shivering helplessly and he shut his eyes shut in fright.

"I-eh, I don't know! I swear! I use incantation magic! But… first I-I-I…" his voice trailed off.

"Stop stuttering and answer the question!" ordered Erza.

"Yes ma'am!" He squeaked.

"So I em, I was about to cast … a spell…which would have transformed her …but I needed to blast her first…but-but…because I was knocked out-I … couldn't so…" he tried to explain.

"Get to the point!" shouted Natsu, setting himself on fire.

Upon seeing this, the two cell mates opposite hid under the bunk beds.

"Yes! Yes! So…since I never got a chance to incant the spell…I not too sure…but she might have…well…"

"Spit it out!" roared Natsu.

The bandit looked into Natsu's eyes sincerely.

"…disappeared…"

Erza gasped.

Natsu's eyes widened as he was trying to take it in.

Natsu began to shake the guy with both hands.

"What do you mean she disappeared? What kind of messed up magic is that?!"

"And what's more important, how do we get her back? Tell us! NOW!" demanded Erza, causing the guy nearly wet his pants.

"It's a side effect! It… It should wear off in a few days or so… but it might be permanent," he glanced at the redheaded mage, "Please don't kill me…" he whimpered.

Natsu threw the guy on the floor angrily and bolted out of the cell. Happy, who was waiting for them outside on the corridors saw Natsu dart past him.

The poor little exceed had no idea what just happened. Natsu was so very upset. The iron doors behind Erza slammed shut with a metallic creak.

"What happened Erza?" asked the blue cat feebly, looking up at her.

"I am not sure…but we may never see Lucy again…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the guild hall, the teams that Erza assigned were slowly but surely returning with a look of despair on their faces.<p>

The last team to arrive was Levy's team. Levy put her hand against the wall to support herself. She could feel tears bursting to the surface.

Gajeel could hear a husky sob behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Levy crying.

"Hey shrimp…!" he said frantically, "Wha-what's the matter? You hurt or something?"

Levy covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Gajeel! What do we do if we don't find Lucy?" sobbed Levy helplessly.

Pantherlilly, who was flying above them, gave Gajeel an urging look.

"Em, who? Bunny girl?" he asked needlessly, "Nah, don't you worry we'll find her. Besides, that girl is stronger than she looks."

That made Levy ease her sobbing, for long enough for her to wipe her tears in the sleeve of her orange dress. She glanced up at him with a sniff.

"Yeah, I guess you are right…Thanks…Gajeel." She said, timidly with a hidden blush.

Gajeel's eyes widened but he got control of himself. He quickly crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Yeah, whatever!" he added half-heartedly like he never cared.

That made Levy smile, and then she head over to the bar.

Gajeel, after seeing her leave he turned back around and glanced up at Pantherlily, who was giving him a thumbs up.

That caused a confident smirk to appear on his face.

Mira was cleaning some cups sadly behind the bar when Levy came over and sat on a stool.

"Hey Mira," she greeted quietly.

"Hey Levy. Can I get you something?" asked the barmaid with a kind smile.

"Just some raspberry juice please." She replied.

As Levy's eyes wondered she noticed a little cat further down the counter. She eyed it with surprise.

"Mira, who owns that cat?" asked Levy.

"Huh?" emitted Mira as she handed Levy some raspberry juice. She followed her gaze.

"Oh that."

She went over and picked Lucy up from the counter. She wiggled a little but not too much since Mira was gentle.

"That's little Miki." Explained Mira.

"Hey Miki." Greeted Levy before she began to scratch under her chin.

"Meow!" she said.

Both Mira and Levy giggled.

"Natsu found her and took her in." she continued.

"Really? Did he name her as well?" asked Levy curiously.

"Well I'm not sure about that but I am pretty sure that Lucy has something to do with it. It sounds like something she would name her pet."

They giggled again.

"That's true," admitted Levy as she drew her hands back, "Mira, I am so worried. It's not like she would just disappear. I mean remember the last time when something like that happened? She got kidnapped by Phantom Lord..."

Lucy scowled as she recalled the painful memories.

* * *

><p>'<em>Guys, I'm so sorry…'<em>

* * *

><p>Levy sighed.<p>

"But we won't give up on her!" she said, enthusiastically.

Mira smiled and set Lucy down.

"That's the spirit."

She then leaned on the counter. "Besides, you know Natsu will find her, no matter the cost."

Levy tried to suppress a smirk.

"Yeah, about that, guess what Lucy told me the other day…" she began adding suspense to her voice and leaning closer to Mira.

"Remember during the Grand Magic Games when Lucy was in the infirmary Natsu and Lucy were talking together – alone?" she asked suggestively.

Lucy meowed but none of them noticed.

* * *

><p>"What about it?" she snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah…"<p>

"Well Lucy told me how he said that he was gonna win for _her_ and all those things…" she explained with a giggle.

* * *

><p>"Oh Levy…!" whined Lucy, "You couldn't have told it to anyone worse…"Mira gasped.<p>

* * *

><p>"No way!" squealed the eldest Strauss sister.<p>

"I know right! She also told me one day when they were looking for clock parts for the gate of the starry heavens, there was this guy in a shining armour who started hitting on Lucy and calling her Lulu!" added Levy, not helping Lucy, "Then Natsu got all 'frustrated' she said, but I think she meant the word 'jealous'."

Mira couldn't help to 'ooooh' with a sneaky smirk.

* * *

><p>"Levy, you have betrayed our friendship. Officially." Complained the yellow cat in annoyance.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well wait till you hear what I heard…" said Mira, her voice full of evil, "You know I don't always trust what the blue cat says, but during the battle with the dragons at the Grand Magic Games, Happy said that when he was flying around looking for Natsu and Lucy he spotted them, but Lucy was totally naked and then Natsu covered her in a robe!"<p>

Levy gasped in utter surprise, clamping her hands on her mouth.

"You don't mean…? I mean…Oh my gosh…Do you think?"

Levy turned fifty shades of red.

* * *

><p>"KYAAA! IT WAS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" screamed Miki her cheeks burning at the sound of the gossip.<p>

* * *

><p>She jumped into Levy's arms, who stroked her absentmindedly, despite Lucy tugging on her sleeve.<p>

"Oh My Gosh! I would have never suspected…" Levy said breathlessly.

"Uh-huh." Hummed Mira, suggestively, "I wouldn't be surprised if we saw little mini dragon slayers running around."

Mira laughed and Levy joined her.

They both wiped an invisible tear.

"But still, I don't know why Nastu still didn't ask her out then? Or do you think it's a dragon thing?" inquired Levy curiously.

"Well I dunno, you know how dense Natsu is, and besides for all we know Happy could have just made the whole thing up, like he always does." Suggested Mira.

"Yeah, I suppose," she said as she continued to stroke Miki's back, "I nearly believed you though…"

Then they burst out laughing yet again but this time they were hysterical.

Lucy who was practically fuming in Levy's arms couldn't help thinking:

'_Just wait until I get turned back…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hoped you liked this chapter and as always if you notice any grammatical errors please let me know. Hugs and take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hey guys! You are so nice in your reviews so I decided to do another chapter, since my sleeping pattern is screwed anyway :D so please enjoy and if you have see any grammatical errors please let me know! Happy reading! **

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe how nasty my friends are!' though a golden ball of fur in the arms of her supposed best friend, 'I told her that thinking that I could trust her… Oh just wait until I am a human again! I will be giving them a piece of my mind, involving me in their bizarre fantasies!<em>_'_

* * *

><p>"Come on Miki, drink a little bit of milk," encouraged Mirajane to Lucy as she pushed the small bowl of milk towards her.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Hah! As if that would be enough for compensation…' she huffed, turning her head dramatically.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hm I wonder what's with her…" wondered Mira when suddenly the grand wooden doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall burst open, revealing a downhearted Erza and a furious Natsu.<p>

"Where's Gramps?" demanded Natsu.

"Upstair…" but before the guild mates could finish, Makarov, the guild's master, stood before him. He was a small little man smoking a pipe.

"What is it son?" he asked knowingly.

"Master, the idiot that we took in blasted Lucy because he wanted to cast a spell on her, but because I knocked him out he said that Lucy's disappearance might be a side effect and that…"

Natsu stopped in mid-sentence, unable to control his rage and blasting the side of the wall with a fire ball.

Erza finished for him.

"That it might be permanent."

The whole guild hall fell silent. Makarov's eyes widened in worry, as did everyone else's. Mira and Levy shared a worrying glance.

Natsu stared at the floor guiltily.

Makarov broke the silence.

"Will the side effect ever wear off?"

Natsu was still overwhelmed by guilt, so Happy who did not recognise Natsu in his current mood, replied.

"He said in the best case it should wear off in a few days…" He added gloomily.

That lit hope in everyone's eyes.

"Then, we will wait and see if the effect wears off, after all, she could be with us right this minute." He suggested encouragingly.

* * *

><p>"Well no shit!" added Lucy sarcastically, despite her worrying that she will stay as a cat forever.<p>

* * *

><p>A little while later, Natsu was sitting at Team Natsu's table quietly staring at the table, not saying a word. His eyes were a reflection of a turmoil of emotions.<p>

Everyone noticed, and Gray who was sitting beside him was not gonna take it anymore. He hit him a dig in the arm.

"Stop sulking there like a loser already." He said.

Natsu gave him a death glare.

Gray frowned.

"What the hell is our problem anyway?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Natsu sighed.

"The bandit said that the side effect happened to Lucy because I knocked the guy out…If I wouldn't have-"

"Shut up!" snapped Gray slamming his hands on the table. He's had enough.

Natsu looked up at him in puzzlement.

"You sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help! Now snap out of it and wait it out here like everyone else is! Lucy isn't just your friend you know!"

Natsu thought for a moment before he realized.

"Yeah, you are right." He replied.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Happy in worry, "Quick HELP!"

He jumped up immediately.

"What's wrong Happy?" he asked worriedly.

Happy slammed against his chest.

"Mira is trying to drown Miki in a bowl of milk!" he explained.

The dragon slayer glanced their way a Happy was right! Mira was pushing down on Miki's neck trying to get her some milk!

"Hey!" he called.

"Huh?" asked Mira, allowing a chance for Miki to escape. She ran along the bar counter towards Natsu and jumped into his arms which held her tightly.

"What were you trying to do, Mira?" he asked jokingly.

Mira shot an innocent smile.

Miki dug her claws into Natsu's chest and shivered at the sight of Mira's smile.

"Nothing in particular, just trying to get Miki to drink some milk. Cats are ought to drink milk, right?"

"Yes Mira…but she doesn't-" Levy started to say but stopped abruptly when Mira started to expand her purple demonic aura.

* * *

><p>"She wants to kill me!" she whimpered.<p>

* * *

><p>Miki gave out a mortified mew.<p>

Natsu laughed awkwardly.

He knew how dangerous Mira got when she was angry, so in order not to upset her he thanked her and carried Miki over to their table, where they were joined by Erza eating a gorgeous strawberry cheese cake.

"What was all that about?" asked Gray.

"I dunno, but I'm glad I got there on time. Poor Miki, are you okay?"

In response Miki shook herself dry, earning a seriously life threatening death glare from Erza. Miki stopped as she saw and lowered her head sheepishly, and sat in front of Natsu on the table.

Seeing her, Natsu eased up a little and began to stroke her head.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh Natsu, are you really that worried?' she asked him internally.<em>

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed.<p>

"I'm going for a walk…" he said after a while.

"Where are you going Natsu?" asked Happy, who was now eating some fish.

He didn't reply. Happy looked after him sadly.

"Let him be, Happy." Said Erza quietly.

Miki, stared after him intently. There was no way that she was going to let him go alone… Not at a time like this. Whether she was a cat or not.

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsu!"<p>

* * *

><p>And with that she leaped off the table and ran after him, dodging Gajeel and evading Elfman's killer step.<p>

It was a while until she caught up with him and she was seriously panting when he finally stopped.

* * *

><p>"WAIT!...NATSU WAIT!" she called after him.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu was walking for some time before he heard a quiet but familiar meowing.<p>

'_Miki'_ he thought.

He turned around and there she was, running towards him. His face lit up and he knelt down. She arrived in front of him, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Well, what brings you out here? You missed me?" he asked jokingly.

"Meow!"

He laughed.

"Well I am not surprised, Mira was scary wasn't she?"

* * *

><p>'<em>You have no idea…'<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on. Do you want to go… fishing?" he inquired, half-heartedly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why not…" she replied happily.<p>

* * *

><p>Miki meowed and Natsu took it as a yes. He smiled sadly.<p>

'_You are just like Lucy…'_

Natsu and Miki arrived at Natsu's house after about half an hour. Natsu unlocked the door and allowed Miki in before he closed it.

"Now let's see…the last time I've seen the rod…" he reminded himself.

Lucy popped an eyebrow as he fiddled all over the massive room: under the sofa, the hammock, behind the stove…

She sighed and turned to her left where, to her surprise, she found a fishing rod.

She shook her head…

* * *

><p>'<em>Natsu… you are such a baka…' she thought to herself with affection.<em>

* * *

><p>"Where in the heck is it?!" Natsu mumbled to himself crossly. He then became aware of constant meowing.<p>

"Huh?"

He turned towards Miki and then spotted the fishing rod, leaning against the windowsill.

"Oh, there it is!" He said and smiled at Miki, giving her head a pat.

"Thanks Miki!"

A little while later Natsu and Lucy were walking down a little narrow path that has been walked on many times before and it lead them to a high river bank in the forest which is perfect for fishing. The sun was in its afternoon glory and the wind ruffled the trees that swayed a little above them and the little river flowed silently beside them apart from some ripples cause by some brave fish. The wind carried a scent of gorgeous flowers.

Lucy breathed in the scented aroma.

Natsu sat down on the river cliff and placed the bucket of bait beside him. Lucy sat down also, but a little bit further away, afraid that she might fall in.

"So Miki, first thing that you need to know about fishing… Make sure that you have bait," he said as he reached into the bucket and pulled a ball of slimy and wiggling worms.

The hairs on Lucy's back stood up as she hissed at the sight.

Natsu laughed aloud before placing the worms on his hook. He then stood up and swung it in.

"Now all that's left is to wait." He said as he laid down on the grass, on his side.

Lucy, unsure at first, decided to sit beside him.

"Mew."

"What is it Miki, huh? You hungry already?"

Lucy rubbed against his chest to elicit a well deserved scratch behind the ear.

She suddenly felt Natsu scratching not behind her ear, but under her chin!

* * *

><p>"SUCCESS!" she exclaimed in joy.<p>

* * *

><p>So she began to purr.<p>

They stayed like that for a while, Natsu stroking Lucy and Lucy purring away, now also lying on her side leaning against Natsu.

And before they knew it they both fell asleep.

They awoke in the middle of the night with the stars shinning above them and the light of the moon reflecting on the water.

Natsu opened his eyes, rubbed them, then with a quick glance around he hopped up. Lucy who was leaning against him in her sleep tumble over and grumpily meowed.

* * *

><p>"Wha? Where's the fire?" she accompanied that statement with a long and extensive yawn.<p>

* * *

><p>Before she knew it Natsu already packed up and headed home.<p>

"Come on Miki, it's late!" he called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Wait up!"<p>

* * *

><p>And she ran after him.<p>

Back in the house they found Happy snoring away in the hammock. Natsu chuckled at his friend and laid beside him. The hammock squeaked beneath him.

He was awaiting for Miki to pop up on his chest but she didn't. He turned his head.

"Miki." He whispered and just like that Miki was on his chest again. He flashed a toothy grin.

"Good night you." He said quietly and faded off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good night." She replied softly.<p>

* * *

><p>They fell asleep, all three of them cuddled on the hammock.<p>

The grandfather clock in Lucy's apartment ticked rhythmically, its ticks echoed throughout the abandoned apartment. Then suddenly it struck midnight and then like on cue, a little yellow kitten in a small house in the middle of the forest, who was lying on a Fire Dragon Slayer's chest was enveloped in a cloud of light and transformed into her old self. Completely naked, on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you guys liked it :) Sorry if this one sucked a little but it's 5:36am where I live and I can't sleep cos I got the cold and omg I am nocturnal anyway so who cares :D so yeah sorry, and take care. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Rational part of my brain was all like "You must go to sleep, the idea you are harboring here can wait until tomorrow morning" The crazy and dominant side of my brain was all like "Are you kidding me? You finally know where the story is going! Who cares that its 6.27am in the morning and that you haven't slept in 20 hours! Just do it" **

**Sorry but I enjoy writing this story so much that I cannot stop writing it :D Although I should really get to sleep. Happy reading, sorry if it came out a little indecent but there are plenty of times when Lucy ended up naked in the anime so I thought it couldn't hurt :P Happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The next morning as the birds were singing and the bright spring sunshine peering in through the window Happy awoke with a loud yawn. He stretched and he was hell of a surprised when instead of Natsu's black shirt, he peered at Lucy's bare, milky white body.

He immediately jumped up into the air.

Happy was levitating with his mouth ajar above the sleeping Natsu and a completely naked Lucy on top of him.

He clamped his mouth shut to stop the evil laugh that was about to resurface.

"Hihihiiii"

He couldn't wait to tell everyone at the guild about this.

"MINA!" Shouted Happy as he swung the wooden doors open.

Everyone stared at him with mixed emotions, some with amusement others with irritation.

He flew onto the bar counter and coughed as he prepared for a speech.

"I have good news," he began, "I have found Lucy!"

Excited gasps and exclaims could be heard all over the hall. Makarov chuckled to himself as he predicted that everything will turn out alright. Levy squealed in joy. Erza and Gray laughed in relief.

"Well, where is she?" asked Mira.

Happy laughed evilly rubbing his paws together. This was his moment. He sucked in a huge breath.

.

.

.

.

"She is with Natsu making Dragon Slayer babies."

Gajeel chocked on his drink.

"Wha…?" breathed Gray.

Mira dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered on the floor. She immediately searched for Levy's gaze and she found them, which was just as shocked as hers.

Makarov was speechless along with Laxus.

"Wehll it's about time!" shouted out Cana as she rose a bottle in the air. "Long live the *hic* happy *hic* couple!"

Erza was completely mortified, "You mean…" she whimpered.

"Aha, exactly what I said. When I woke up this morning Lucy was laying on top of Natsu, as naked as on the day she was born."

"KYAAAAA!" Screamed Mira Jane as she ran towards the door with a trail of smoke behind her, and after some quick glances among the guild members, they did too!

* * *

><p>Natsu woke with a sweet smell of strawberry and vanilla enveloping him.<p>

"Lucy…" he moaned. Then his eyes shot open.

And there she was! He couldn't believe it! Right on top of him!

A warm feeling flooded his chest.

"Lucy!" he shouted and sat up and hugged her like he wasn't going to let go.

Lucy awoke with a start and she successfully flipped the hammock over causing them to tumble on the ground.

"Lucy…thank god. I…" his voice broke, "I thought I lost you…"

In return all he felt was a huge slap on his left cheek. He fell back.

"What was that for?" he asked, completely clueless.

"BECAUSE I AM COMPLETELY NAKED AND YOU WERE HUGGING ME!" she screamed in embarrassment as she tried to cover herself in every way possible, nearly bursting the dragon slayer's eardrums.

"So it IS true!" exclaimed Mira bursting through the door, "You two are officially dating! This is …"

She actually collapsed on the floor with a loud thud, and everyone just stared at her for a moment.

Lucy turned tomato red, and stared at the group at the door.

"KKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" she squealed and wrapped the blanked from the hammock around her.

"So Lu-chan, at the Grand Magic Games, was it true?" asked Levy eagerly.

"What? Why what happened at the Grand Magic Games?" asked Laxus in confusion.

Lucy remembered the little conversation Levy and Mira had at the bar yesterday. Her blood ran cold.

"LEVY SHUT UP THAT WAS NOT WHAT YOU THINK I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS WOULD PRESUME SUCH A THING BECAUSE I WAS NAKED! YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wait, when were you naked?" asked Gajeel with amusement.

"Lucy-san…?"Whimpered Wendy.

The flying exceeds that were hovering above where dumbfounded, except for Happy who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" asked Gray incredioulusly with Juvia clinging onto him.

"Wait," said Levy, "How do you know that we were talking about you at the Grand Magic Games?"

Lucy crossed her arms and smirked.

"Because I was there." She sneered.

"What?" said Erza "But you were missing,"

She thought for a moment then her eyes widened.

"...unless."

Erza face palmed herself.

Levy sweat dropped in realisation.

"So Lu-chan, you are trying to say…"

"That YOU were Miki all along?!" finished Natsu.

Everyone's eyes widened at the realisation.

"So the kitten…" whispered Juvia as she now realised that she wasn't just stroking her love rival's cat but her love rival herself, "was…"

"You?" finished Gray with a squeak.

Laxus laughed aloud, hysterically while Gajeel facepalmed himself with a groan.

Meanwhile, Levy's soul literally left her and was hovering over her head.

Happy who found this too funny was crying from laughter while Gray gulped as he cringed.

All the frustration and the embarrassment died away with Natsu's heartily laughter.

"Huh?" they all emitted.

"Geheh, geez I really am a baka!" joked Natsu, "You were here all along and …" he laughed again and put his left arm around Lucy's neck.

"But just to let you know, you are just as cute as a cat as you are as a human." He said with his trademark smile.

Lucy's cheeks were flaming, and not just from the Salamander's touch but because of all the things he said before.

Mirajane who just recovered, upon hearing this fainted again with a loud thump.

"Oh shoot! Mira-san!" cried Wendy, diverting all attention from Lucy and Natsu who were staring into each other's eyes intently because a certain dragon slayer realised what a baka he has been all along, not because he didn't realise that Lucy was a cat but for not seeing this beautiful girl that was always beside him.

"Oh Natsu…You baka." She breathed and brushed his cheeck with her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Do not worry it is not the end! Oh no. There is nothing as sweet as revenge and Lucy knows it! There will be one more chapter. But I need to sleep first people sorry... or should I have breakfast then sleep? OH man how am I going to fix sleeping pattern by the time school starts? T.T Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review :) Hugs I love you all. "**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: My brain yet again was all like,"Screw it its only 542 words more, why not finish now in 20 mins?" So then I was like, okay I will get this done before 7am and I did and I am so happy! I Loved writting this and I love you guys, for favouritte-ing and following and reviewing,, you guys are amazing thank you... Omg I need sleep... sorry. Enjoy Happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The next day Lucy, fully dressed, marched into the Fairy Tail's Guild hall and searched for a certain dragon slayer and his flying cat. Team Natsu was sitting at their table, enjoying their breakfast. Gray was having coffee, Erza had cake – strawberry may I add – and Natsu and Happy were wolfing down everything under the sun.

She spotted the little blue fur ball immediately. She stood behind him, casting her shadow on his breakfast. Happy noticed and his blood ran cold. He gulped.

"Natsu," he whimpered.

"Huh?" he said with his mouth stuffed,"Whah hihs hit?" He looked up and a smile spread across his face as he saw Lucy.

"Hey Luce!" he greeted, but his smile was not returned.

"You know Happy, it wasn't all that hard to figure out who let everyone know where I was yesterday morning." She growled.

Both Erza and Gray smirked, eyeing them with amusement.

In the distance, Gajeel and Laxus was laughing their heads off.

Happy turned around.

A moment of silence.

Lucy then, reached forward and grabbed his cheeks with a snarl and stretched them so his faced burned.

"AAAAAHHH NATSUH! PLEUSE HEULP MEUH!" he pleaded loudly, earning a fit of laughter from everyone. Well nearly everyone, except Mira and Levy who were hiding behind a pillar near where Laxus and Gajeel were standing.

"Sorry buddy, no can do…" he replied with a smirk at Lucy.

"Oh no I think we are next…" squeaked Mira. Levy tried to shrink herself further.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Laxus.

"Yeah shrimp, you two've been active weird all mornin' what's up?" inquired Gajeel.

But he never got a reply as the demonic fury had begun to walk their way, radiating a very dark demonic aura. Levy and Mira both whimpered at the sight.

Lucy then stopped in front of them slamming her left hand on her hip and pointing her finger at the two.

"You two!" she screamed. They gulped audibly.

"Little Dragon Slaying babies huh?" she roared in fury.

"Well if that's what you want…" she smirked evilly.

"Natsu!" she yelled out to him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" attacked Natsu and with a blast, and fried them both crispy.

And when he finished, the end result was Levy and Mira both tainted black with ash and smoke coming off them.

"No more nasty gossip, got it?" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'm," they said in unison, "We are sorry ma'm." They bowed politely and then slid out of sight.

Laxus and Gajeel really couldn't hold it in this time and where rolling on the floor unable to breathe.

Lucy giggled at her success.

"Thanks Natsu, I couldn't have done it without you!" she thanked him, with a wink.

"No prob Luce!" he exclaimed with a toothy grin. "Anything for you…" he added sheepishly causing them both to blush.

He then suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Luce!" he said.

"Huh?"

"Do you still like it when I scratch under your chin?"

"HUHH?!" She squeaked in panic, backing away,"Em.. I don't know... Why do you ask?!""

"Let's give it a try." He said simply.

"Natsu no!"

"Aw, come on Lucy I just wanna see if you purr!"

"KYAAA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she squealed as Nastu chased her around the guild hall, trying to see if she purred while everyone else laughed their butts off at how adorable those two were together.

* * *

><p><strong>An:This is my favorite chapter :) I hoped you liked it. Hugs and I promise I will get to sleep this time, God I am so hungry... **


End file.
